


Seeing Double

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [76]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Naruto meets Hinata's long lost twin sister and his brain doesn't know what to do with that.
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Seeing Double

He heard the rumors long before he met the girl. It was fairly hard not to hear them considering how many people were talking about her, the long-lost Hyuga heiress finally returned home to where she belonged. Many recalled the night when Kumogakure shinobi were stopped in the act of attempting to kidnap Hinata but it was a revelation to most that there had once been two girls, two kidnapping attempts, and that one of those attempts had been successful.

Naruto turned his head to nod at the shadows gathered in the far corner of the room. The shadows flickered in response and then dissipated as Sai departed to follow his silent orders. As the Hokage of their village it was his job to meet and assess any potential threats. If this woman had really been away from Konoha for so long there was no guarantee that she would have any loyalty here, in which case he would need to have her watched. Not his favorite thing in the world, it always made him feel a little icky to have someone followed around like that, but it was better to be a little creepy than to let any of his citizens get hurt.

As he waited for Sai’s return Naruto cocked an ear to the open door of his office and let the sounds of passing conversation filter in. He caught wind of several more rumors doing this, many of them so far-fetched even he was disinclined to give them any credit.

One person seemed to think this lost Hyuga woman had come back to take her rightful place as clan heir away from Hanabi. Another swore that she had kicked down the village gates as soon as she arrived. There were several other more tame rumors as well but whichever of them were true the fact remained that this newcomer had caused quite a ruckus with her arrival. Naruto was nearly frothing with curiosity by the time a quiet knock sounded on his door.

“Come in,” he called.

“Hokage-sama. I’ve brought the girl as you asked.” Sai bowed to him, turned to let the eyeless holes of his mask bore in to his charge with an obvious warning, and then melted back in to the shadows once more.

Naruto found himself quite speechless for a few moments, hardly able to believe his eyes. He wanted to call Sai back and ask if he was sure he’d brought the newcomer and not just found poor Hinata wandering the streets instead. Everything about this woman was identical to her supposed twin right down to the shape of her eyes and the cut of her bangs; even the way she held her weight and clasped her hands in front of heself was like looking at an old friend.

The moment he realized this Naruto wanted to groan.

“What’s your name?” he asked.

“Hyuga Hotaru, your honor.” She bowed and that, too, was a reflection of Hinata.

Staring at her and trying to conceal the maelstrom of emotions inside his chest, Naruto realized that he might be a little bit doomed. On looks alone his instincts wanted to trust this girl. He tried to study her face but without knowing any of her habits or personality all he could see was Hinata’s well-known innocence. This was going to be quite the test.

“Hotaru,” he murmured, “please tell me why you’ve come back to Konoha.”

As he listened to her story Naruto told himself to think like Kakashi-sensei, to see underneath the underneath, and to keep his eyes peeled for any possible deceptions. He also mentally checked his calendar to make sure Hinata wasn’t meant to be anywhere near the tower today. He wasn’t sure if he could handle seeing these two women in the same room at the same time.


End file.
